Namikaze Naruto: The Lost Legend
by Samberlina
Summary: Baby Naruto was tragically kidnapped after the Kyuubi sealing, leaving his parents devastated. How does life now treat him in Sunagakure? Will he ever be reunited with the family he doesn't know exists? Yondaime; Minato Namikaze, alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" – Speech

'How' – Thought's

"**Are"** – Jutsu's

"_You?"_ - Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. If I did he wouldn't be wearing his hitai-ate on his forehead, he looks much cuter without it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namikaze Naruto; The Lost Legend

Chapter One

A terrible snarl echoed over what used to be a flourishing village of comfort. The day had started like any other, civilians bustling around to set up their businesses while the ninja's rose to begin their missions. Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, appeared to be thriving, until the Kyuubi no Yoko set it's sights on the peaceful home of many. How so much can become opposites in a few short hours.

The said beast let loose another ear splitting roar, slamming one of his impressive tails into the surrounding forest, sending timber flying. The ninja's of the village were courageous, fighting in the front lines against the fox with everything they had, hoping they call stall the monster long enough for their leader to figure of a way to defeat the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko.

The leader which everyone placed their faith onto, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, was currently walking swiftly down a corridor in the Konoha hospital. Nearing his destination, Minato rounded a corner to come face to face with his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Upon seeing the look of resignation on his successor's face, Hiruzen quickly voiced his opinions-

"Minato, you know this is imprudent, I know there is no other way to fix this problem but you must see sense of the situation at hand"

Upon seeing the Yondaime about to protest his words he continued.

"You are of much value in Konoha. The civilians need you to guard over their village at night to sleep soundly and the ninja's of Konoha need you to continue to guide them as their Hokage. "

"I have to do this Hiruzen; you must already know it is impossible to kill that fox. The best we can do is seal it and seal it we must. It is the only way to stop it's warpath and prevent Konoha from being destroyed." Minato spoke calmly looking into the eyes of his friend and role model.

"You're not the only one capable of performing the Shiki Fuujin Minato, and I don't want to hear any buts." Hiruzen interjected seeing Minato about to complain. "You need to stop and think about Naruto. His life is going to be rough road and he will need his father there for protection and comfort."

Tearing his eyes away from Minato's cerulean orbs, Hiruzen turned and proceeded down the hallway. Stepping up to a door, he turned and gave a reassuring smile to Minato who was following behind looking dejected. After pushing open the door and stepping quietly inside, Hiruzen and Minato gazed adoringly at a tiny blonde bundle in an incubator. Quickly closing the space between them, Minato lifted his newborn child, Naruto, and cradled him to his chest. After smiling down at his son sleeping peacefully, Minato raised his head and gazed at the Sandaime with sadness in his eyes."

"Do you really have to do this Hiruzen; it's not your responsibility to ensure the safety of this village. It's mine. I have the duty as the current Hokage to see this through."

"And see it through you will. Your responsibility is to tend and care for your son as he grows up, not to perish tonight." Hiruzen smiled at his successor "My time has come to enter this fight and do my part against the Kyuubi no Yoko. At least this beast will not walk away from here tonight."

Finally seeing the acceptance in Minato's eyes, Hiruzen walked forward and held out his arms. After only a slight hesitation, Naruto was handed to the Sandaime. He turned his back on Minato and proceeded back to the door. Upon reaching it Hiruzen paused, glancing back at the blonde who was stationary, gazing after his predecessor "Watch him grow Minato." With one last smile on his face Hiruzen was gone, leaving the Yondaime Hokage gazing at the empty doorway.

After a minute of composing himself, Minato drew in a deep breath, letting his mind whirl with the sudden change of events. He had prepared himself for the fact that his life would come to an end tonight, only to have that wiped out from under his feet. Slowly letting out his breath, Minato began to feel elated. He was miserable at the fact that Hiruzen was taking his place but was finally beginning to realize he would be there for his son. He would be able to watch Naruto grow, see his first steps, speak his first words, begin the academy and surely become a great ninja that would make Konohagakure proud.

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash instantaneously appearing at the front lines of the battle that was raging by using his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Upon seeing the Sandaime standing in line of the enraged Kyuubi, Minato quickly rushed up to him, performing the necessary hand seals upon reaching him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"Minato what have you summoned me for" the voice of the toad chief, Gamabunta thundered over Konoha. "You know I don't enjoy being summoned for trivial matters."

"Look in front of your eyes Bunta." Minato spoke in a slightly irritated voice "Does the giant fox count as a petty reason?"

"Ah good enough reason I'll give you that, what's the Sandaime doing?" Bunta voiced seeing Hiruzen performing the seals to call the Shinigami.

"Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake" Hiruzen mumbled, making sure he used the correct hand seals. Upon confirming he had correctly performed the seals, Hiruzen clapped his hands together and cried **"Shiki Fuujin!"**

Hiruzen watched as the Shinigami appeared behind him. He looked on in fascination as the death god's arm extended from the stomach of baby Naruto. The Kyuubi, feeling the grasp of death went berserk. Growling angrily, the fox swished his tails furiously, smashing them into the ground creating deep crevasses in the ground. Fixing his eyes upon the trio atop Gamabunta, the Kyuubi no Yoko began stalking towards them. Minato drew back slightly as the strongest bijuu set his sights on them. Hiruzen paid the demon lord no mind as he watched the Shinigami withdrawing his arm from the body of the fox.

"Now!" Hiruzen roared as the last of the arm was finally seen leaving the Kyuubi's body "seal!" he finally yelled, feeling the Shinigami pulling his own soul from his body with his other hand. He watched with the last of his strength as the Kyuubi no Yoko suddenly disappeared, leaving the battlefield eerily silent.

The Yondaime Hokage looked on wordlessly as Hiruzen dropped the small bundle from his arms. Quickly withdrawing one of his three pronged kunai, he flung it to the ground and disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing at the feet of Gamabunta just in time to catch his still sleeping son. He looked on sadly as Bunta lowered his head exposing the body of the professor; the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, to the silent crowd that had gathered around him.

After handing Naruto gently to his student Hatake Kakashi, Minato climbed back atop the head of Bunta and retrieved the body of the beloved Sandaime Hokage. He rose to his feet; the body clutched in his arms and faced the watchful crowd.

"Many shinobi gave their lives today to protect the village of Konohagakure." He paused and looked around at the silent gathering "It is another example that the will of fire burns brightly in each and every one of you. The ones that perished today did so protecting the village they love, and with their desire to protect their people and dreams of this village." He broke off and raised his voice to the respectful crowd "Those who perished today are heroes. It was with their sacrifice that Konohagakure will be able to grow from this and only get stronger. Our bonds of suffering help us grow, to learn from our mistakes and most importantly, to help us unite."

Minato walked away, still clutching the Sandaime to him, to view the devastation of the village. The entrance wall was all but destroyed; large chunks of rubble lay on the ground amongst the shinobi who had fallen in battle. "Hokage-sama" he started slightly at the appearance of 8 Anbu shinobi around him. "Your orders?" The voiced Anbu asked again, bowing low before him.

"Take Sarutobi to his home" he answered calmly as three Anbu pried the body from his arms. "The rest of you start to gather the fallen and begin to clean up."

Tearing his eyes from the dark sky, the Yondaime Hokage turned his eyes upon Kakashi and beckoned the young Anbu captain to join him. Upon his arrival, Minato lifted Naruto from his arms and gave his young student a tired smile. "I will be leaving Naruto in the Hokage's office for the duration of the clean up. Afterwards I would like you to collect him from there and take him to the Namikaze house. I will join you later, I have to first find Kushina and explain to her Naruto's situation." 'No doubt everyone in Konoha will know when I break the news to her' Minato thought, repressing a shudder.

Kakashi gave his sensei a small nod, ending the conversation, although his eye crinkled up in amusement knowing the thought that was in his sensei's head.

The Yondaime clucked his tongue before bopping his student on the head, disappearing in a yellow flash to appear in the Hokage's office. Placing Naruto gently down in a crib that was tucked away in a corner, Minato smiled at his first son sleeping away. After so much going on around him he was surprised Naruto never woke. He sighed happily; he will never take moments like these for granted. After gently caressing his son's face in farewell for now, Minato turned and flashed out the door once more to find a certain feisty redhead of a wife.

'That's the majority of the fallen so far' Minato thought, wiping his hair out of his eyes. The Kage Bunshin was a lifesaver of a jutsu, the bulk of his clones had been set the task of collecting the dead for the last few hours. He paused in his work and glanced over at the rest of the clones, set the task of collecting the debris from the buildings and beginning the repair work.

"Minato!" A voice suddenly screamed from close by. He stiffened, knowing he was in the line of sight of the redhead's wrath. He had begun telling his wife about the sealing and Naruto's involvement until she puffed up looking like a volcano about to explode. He had hightailed it out of there, passing Jiraiya on the way, begging him to explain the situation.

'I'm so dead' he moaned, revolving to face his wife, certain the flames coming from around her were the real thing. "Heh Kush I can explain" he began, holding up his hands in defense." BAM

Warily picking himself up from the ground, he clutched his stomach, looking at his wife with a pout. "Before you say anything love, hear me out please. It's not like I had a say in the matter okay, he made sure of that."

"No choice my arse! You could have refused!" Kushina yelled, swinging her fist at his face which he jumped back to avoid.

"There was no way out of the situation, it was the only way, there was no chance that he would take no for an answer!"

"How dare he do this! Now my boy is filthy, contaminated, his very soul is tainted!" Kushina cried, falling to her knees and beating the ground with her fists.

"Don't be so biased! He is still Naruto, your son; he is only the holder, nothing more!" Minato yelled back at her, suddenly furious.

"You mean you left your perverted filth with my innocent boy!" Kushina screamed "I'm going to kill you!"

"Slow down Kush we can work this out peacefully, no need for violence…. Wait what?"

"Don't act innocent Namikaze Minato! Jiraiya informed me of those perverted books he has been fawning off to you! If that wasn't bad enough you go and leave them in the grip of my baby boy!"

Minato and Kushina both continued on their rant, ignoring the sniggering crowd that had gathered around the couple.

"No no Kush that wasn't what I was talking about. Well yes maybe I do have the books but they are not with Naruto." Minato sweat dropped at the thought 'Sure in the same room but not in his hands, Minato you're so smart you astound even yourself' he chuckled at the thought.

Kushina was frowning at his response, looking at him with suspicious eyes. Inside Minato was jumping for joy at getting out of the sticky situation of explaining to her yet again. "Well then Minato darling care to explain why you mentioned Naruto?"

Gulping, Minato realized there was no way out of the situation; he had to tell her now. "Hehe well don't get upset Kush" he laughed nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his head "to cut it short the Sandaime sacrificed himself by summoning the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto." He flinched away from his wife; certain she would soon unleash her fury.

When none came he looked back questioning. Kushina had a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed into his eyes. "Is that what you were worrying about?" she smiled slightly at his dumbfounded expression. "Sandaime told me before he went out to face the Kyuubi" she announced, now grinning broadly.

"So you're not mad?" Minato voiced, happy his wife wouldn't rage.

"How could I be mad, I have a loving husband and a beautiful new son, I wouldn't want anything else" Kushina whispered, leaning into the welcoming arms of the Yondaime.

Minato sighed happily, gazing down in adoration of his wife; nothing could break this euphoric moment for them, nothing. He put his hand under Kushina's chin and tilted her face up, meeting her lips with his own.

"Sensei, Naruto's gone!" Kakashi's panicked shout suddenly shot across the sky.

"NANI?!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" – Speech

'How' – Thought's

"**Are"** – Jutsu's

"_You?"_ - Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namikaze Naruto; The Lost Legend

Chapter Two

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Forest**

Jumping swiftly through the tree tops, the two retreating figures made little noise as they fled from the remains of Konoha. Finally after a long six months, the pair was returning home from their successful mission. The slight swish of air as they jumped from tree to tree soothed the duo's nerves. Eyes warily continued to scan the surrounding trees in fear of detection.

As furious cries erupted from the receding village, the younger inexperienced Jounin turned to his superior, fear evident in his bright emerald eyes. "Taichou?" he whispered anxiously.

Upon seeing the look on uncertainty on his partners face, the leader simply raised his eyebrows, jerking his head forward to prompt the younger man on. As they continued their escape through the dark trees, the leader, Hiroki, cursed the Tsuchikage for placing unreliable Tabito with him. His standout appearing was enough to give them away 'nearly did a few times' Hiroki shuddered at the thought of being discovered within the walls of Konoha.

"Tabito," Hiroki spoke suddenly, startling the younger man "Why you?"

Pausing to look at his taichou, confusing etched upon his face, Tabito frowned. "Gomen?"

"Out of everyone who volunteered for this mission, why were you, who never requested, chosen over many others?" Hiroki paused, his voice becoming sickly sweet. "I know the Tsuchikage favors you as his son but you lack discipline and screw-up's under my leading will not be tolerated!"

Tabito stuttered, not reaching his partners angry gray eyes "I don't understand what your implying sensei."

Sighing in frustration, Hiroki gazed at his partner in the moonlight as they continued on in silence. If the Konoha ninja got anywhere near them, Tabito's hair would be sure to give them away. The ivory locks falling down his lower back, practically glittered in the moonlight. Shaking his head he proceeded to rummage his pouch, finally pulling out his Iwa hitai-ate, fastening it over his forehead.

Once his headband was secure Hiroki lowered his hands slowly, his eyes finally falling on the prize. The baby boy in Tabito's arms slept on, oblivious that he had been taken, snatched away from his parent's abruptly. His mouth stretched into a wide grin, how fitting life turned out to be. Konoha's Yellow Flash had torn many Iwagakure families apart; it was only fair to return the favor.

"Did you find out the gaki's name?" Hiroki inquired, glaring at the child with distaste.

Tabito smiled at the child before answering "I heard he was named Naruto, like the ramen topping" he replied, chuckling. "Hiroki-sensei don't you think it's wrong to take him away?" Tabito said seriously, gazing down at the child in his arms "He has never done anything wrong, heck he was just born!"

"True but imagine him grown up, he will follow in his father's footsteps and become a major threat." Hiroki stated calmly "We are only getting rid of the problem before the danger surfaces, smart ne?"

"Oh Kami help me" Tabito whispered as he followed hastily after his partner, securing a further distance from Konoha, positive the hounds from hell would shortly be after their blood.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konohagakure**

"Goat, Cat, Inu, Boar!" Minato yelled tearing himself from his distressed wife. Four Anbu clad in full battle gear and mask appeared in front of him, bowing low.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Gather two Anbu squads and meet me at the front gate immediately, I want him found!" the Yondaime firmly stated, giving the signal to move out.

"Hai!" with a small pop the Anbu disappeared with a Shunshin, leaving only small puffs of smoke behind.

Sighing in frustration, Minato beckoned Kakashi to join him. At his arrival the Yondaime spoke quickly. "Kakashi, I want you to go on ahead. Use your Ninken to find his scent, I will join you shortly." Glancing at his hysteric wife he turned back to Kakashi with anger in his eyes "whoever did this will pay dearly."

Kakashi gulped, knowing the destruction his sensei could cause. He knew first hand, having stolen one of his sensei's Icha Icha Paradise books in the past. With a small nod he poofed away.

Hesitantly approaching his wife, Minato lifted Kushina into his arms "don't worry Kush we WILL get him back" he stated confidently, stroking her long red hair. "I have to leave now and begin the search, don't panic" he smiled slightly.

"Panic? PANIC? My baby has been stolen; I'm going to do more than panic!" Kushina flailed in Minato's arms, suddenly furious. "I'm going to castrate the bastard that did this!" she screamed, pulling free from his arms. "Don't think you're not including me in this search, I have every right to go look for him!" she fumed, stalking towards the entrance to Konoha.

Minato wisely resisted intervening with Kushina. He shook his head at the sight of his departing wife, knocking everything that was in her way flying. He glanced once more around the village, sighed before appearing at the front gate with a flash via his Hiraishin.

"Ikimashou, minna!" he yelled to the gathered group, taking off into the tree tops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iwagakure Duo**

'Shimata!' Tabito shouted to himself, he had felt the Konoha search party begin their search for the child. Luckily they had placed quite a distance between themselves and the group on their heels. Tabito sighed, thanking his extra sensitive hearing for picking up the thump's coming from the group as they pursued them. 'They aren't even bothered to tread swiftly' he frowned.

"Hiroki-sensei" he began "The Konoha ninja's has begun the retrieval mission. They are not concerned with stealth at all" he glanced at his dark haired companion who was gazing back intently. "We may need to stop our secrecy. If we continue being hindered by covering up our tracks, they are going to catch up in no time." He paused in thought "We need to use this time to just advance as quickly as possible and hope we make it past the border."

"Hmm" Hiroki paused "are you sure they have the ability to catch us? Not many have speed to match our own, the Tsuchikage made sure of that."

"Positive, they are advancing too fast. It's also a very high possibly that the father is following after us himself. We need to push ahead and hope to make it to the border. It's only around seven hours away at normal speed. If we can continue at our current rate we should be able to make it in half that time. They will be unable to follow us past the border without threatening a war with Iwagakure."

"Hn, not a bad idea you have there Tabito, that's a change." Ignoring the glare from his partner, Hiroki smirked to himself, he loved being in charge. "I can't wait until the Tsuchikage get's his hands on this gaki. Konoha will finally understand just who the dominant hidden village is!" he snorted, imagining the face of the Yondaime when he learns the truth. "Ne, Tabito, you think we will be kind enough to send back the body?"

Tabito closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. It was not his place to stand up to his superior. They had a mission to complete, to bring the child of the Yondaime Hokage to Iwagakure, where he will most likely be slaughtered. He gritted his teeth in anger, he held nothing against the Yondaime Hokage, he seemed like an honorary man that is only targeted for protecting his home. 'Iwagakure started this war not him' he thought in disgust.

Hiroki frowned at the rage that was showing on his partners face but dismissed it casually; he wasn't in the mood for listening to the thoughts of the dobe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Group**

Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and nine other Anbu make their way rapidly through the forest. Pakkun was currently in front, leading the group with his sensitive smell.

"Pakkun how far?" Kakashi called ahead, glancing at his sensei beside him.

"Maybe an hour, slightly less" stated Pakkun, momentarily looking behind him as he continued moving.

"How many of them?" Minato inquired, gazing at the pug.

"Two, both seem to be around Jounin level"

Minato smiled to himself, they were going to catch up! His eyes shifted to his wife jumping beside him, her eyes rising to catch his own "soon" he whispered, rubbing her arm in comfort.

Kushina forced out a worried smile at her husband, although her uneasiness was ever present "yes, soon" she murmured, leaping ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iwagakure Duo**

Tabito's mind was in turmoil right now. He didn't know what to do. Gazing at the adorable child is his arm's made him just want to protect the innocent gaki. These thoughts were quelled however by gazing at the ferocious face of Hiroki-_sensei. _As if sensing his gaze, Hiroki turned to him.

"Nani?" When no reply came Hiroki gazed at his partner in silence 'what's with the moody kid now.' "Oi, dobe!"

".."

"Teme answer your superior!"

"Hn"

Grunting in satisfaction, Hiroki turned his back on Tabito once more and continued through the tree's, missing the lasers boring into his back. Quickly pausing to gently place the sleeping child down behind a bush, he rose to his feet and sighed. Tabito had made his decision, his fingers twitched towards his kunai pouch.

Suddenly sensing the danger, Hiroki, flung himself to the side, attempting to avoid the barrage of kunai flying towards him. He missed the majority, with three embedding in his lower back. With a hiss of pain, he landed on the ground, spinning quickly to find Tabito performing hand seals at an incredible rate.

"Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu" (**Earth Element: Mudslide Barrier)** Tabito quickly spewed the mud from his mouth at a shocked Hiroki, who leapt aside to avoid the large mudslide approaching.

Hiroki leapt for a tree branch, flinging kunai at Tabito while in the air. Upon landing he quickly flashed through the required seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (**Fire Element: Grand Fireball) **Breathing in quickly, Hiroki exhaled a large fireball, which engulfed a motionless Tabito.

"That's the end of you" Hiroki chuckled, watching his flames die down. He looked gloatingly down at his burned partner and his eyes widened. "Shimata, **Kawarimi" he muttered, glancing around.**

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (**Water Element; Explosion) **was suddenly shouted from behind Hiroki. Pivoting sharply, he attempted to dive from the line of sight but was too late. The water explosion hit him straight on, sending Hiroki flying, slamming into a nearby tree, earning a cry of pain.

"This is the end of your road, _Taichou" _Tabito smiled as he jumped to the ground in front of the beaten captain, the child safely behind him. "Say hello to the Shinigami for me will you?" Ignoring the painful gasps Hiroki was uttering as he struggled to his feet, Tabito flashed his hands and smiled "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" (**Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill)**

Adverting his eyes; Tabito approached the baby and scooped him back into his arms. "Time to find a new home little one" he murmured to the sleeping child, smiling softly. Turning his back on the smoldering remains he leapt up into the trees, disappearing into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Group**

The group flew into the clearing where the battle had occurred, deathly silence settling over them all. Minato grimaced at the sight of the fire, rushing forward to grab Kushina who had started running towards the remains.

"No, no, no, no" she sobbed, clutching Minato close, tears falling down his own face. Looking at the small remnants in the fire, Kakashi sighed, they were so close.

The Anbu remained silent, giving the grieving couple time to mourn. The heavens themselves appeared to cry for the loss as well, as teardrops descended from the clouds. The couple stood stationary, expressing their sorrow, oblivious of the rain pouring down around them. Finally, Bear approached and touched the Yondaime's shoulder, looking at him sympathetically. "Hokage-sama we cannot precede any further in the mission, their scents are lost in the rain."

Nodding numbly, Minato turned to the Anbu. "Mission failed; report home."

"Hai Hokage-sama" muttered the Anbu, leaping off into the trees.

Holding Kushina in his arms, he turned to begin the long trek home. Upon reaching the edge of the clearing Minato paused, looking back at the destroyed land one last time.

"Goodbye Naruto" he murmured, turning on his heel and leading his wife away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tabito and Co**

"Finally!" Tabito exclaimed, seeing the entrance in sight. The journey of the trip had taken longer than he had expected; a good six days. He smiled at the addition in his arms, Naruto stirring innocently, about to awake. Upon nearing the entrance he hesitated, subconsciously raising a hand to ensure he had indeed remembered to remove his hitai-ate.

Upon concluding he had, Tabito strode confidently up to the Chuunin's on guard at the gate. He smiled warmly at them. "Hello, Osaka Tabito and Osaka Naru seeking entrance into your village."

"Business here?" One Chuunin stated dryly in a bored voice, flicking his straw colored hair from his eyes.

"Just a father and son seeking a new place to live"

"Ninja?"

Tabito shook his head "never passed the Gennin exam, Naru has the potential though."

The Chuunin nodded his head, looking down at the tiny bundle in Tabito's arms. He smiled slightly at the sight of large cerulean orbs gazing back at him in curiosity.

Clearing his throat his gaze returned to Tabito. "Here's your paperwork Osaka-san, everything appears to be in order."

He grinned widely at the pair "Welcome to Suna"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichou – Captain

Gomen - Sorry

Gaki – Kid/child

Shunshin – Body Flicker Technique

Ikimashou – Let's Go

Minna – Everyone

Shimata – Shit

Nani - What

Dobe – Dead Last

Teme – Bastard

A/N – Watched Kakashi's Gaiden last night. Must say it's about time Yondaime gets a voice in the anime. Got a little teary with Obito's end, who wouldn't? It's such a shame though that Yondaime has little screen time; he's hot for an anime character. Wouldn't mind him replacing Sasuke, that would be awesome.

I'm so bored I'm writing (can't believe it) first time writing a story that isn't school related. Must say it's a fail at writing, but it's a start ^.^

Ja ne minna


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

I am absolutely stranded. I left my bag/wallet/phone at a friend's house during the weekend. If that wasn't bad enough, our internet got cut because of some mistake that our provider did.

Public internet = bleh.

Ehh I really can't stand OC's most of the time, so I'm very sorry about the one I'm using. I'll try not to use a lot of OC's –if I do they won't have main parts apart from Tabito.

------------

Namikaze Naruto; The Lost Legend

Chapter Three

------------

Time skip – Five years.

"Tou-san!" bellowed an energetic blonde blur, flying down the familiar star-lit street and launching into awaiting arms.

"Maa ma, Naruto," laughed Tabito, attempting to pry himself from the steel like grip that the blonde clutched on with – to no avail. "I know what you're doing," he laughed softly, glancing around at the few watchful adults who smiled fondly at the pair as they bustled about preparing for dinner.

Leaning back to observe his father figure, Naruto grinned cheekily, opening his eyes innocently. "I don't know what you're on about tou-san," he finally released his father figure, stepping backwards slightly.

"Oh, really?" now smirking widely, Tabito bent down until he was at Naruto's level, sweeping his long white hair from his eyes. "I guess you won't mind then if we give ramen a skip tonight," drinking in the horrified look on Naruto's face he continued calmly. "Let's head to the shops now, I'm sure I could whip us up some vegetables," he paused, ready for the assault.

"NOO!" Naruto yelled dramatically, clutching Tabito's trousers for dear life, tears suddenly glistening in his eyes. "Tou-san please, you don't know what those dreaded things would do to me, I could die!" he clutched his throat in seeming agony, dropping to the floor.

"Fine, fine," Tabito chuckled, hoisting the young child up into his arms and propping him on his hip. Used to his common antics, the watching adults dispersed to their own affairs. "Look what you did now, Naruto," Tabito gestured to their empting surroundings, "Your deafening voice frightened everyone off."

"Good!" Naruto laughed delightedly, squirming around in his father's arms – better to observe the retreating backs. "It's not my fault, I didn't tell them to listen in," he nodded his head proudly at his victory.

Choosing to ignore the small blonde's comments, Tabito began proceeding down the street, heading towards their favourite ramen stand. Noticing their destination, Naruto tugged on Tabito's arms to be released, shouting out in excitement as he raced ahead down the sandy path.

Breaking into a jog so he wouldn't fall too far behind, Tabito proceeded after the small blonde, reaching the ramen stand only moments after him. Pushing open the entrance flap, Tabito plopped down beside Naruto, who was already ordering his large portion of miso ramen. The pair often dined at the ramen stand. It was a relatively cheap meal – if you didn't count how many bowls Naruto went through – was close to their apartment and saved Tabito the job of learning how to cook.

Life had been surprisingly peaceful for the pair after their arrival at Suna. Tabito had silently feared that Konoha nin would have swarmed Sunagakure in search of the Hokage's son. He was slightly surprised that his father hadn't sent Iwa nin looking for him. _Must have thought I was too incompetent to complete the mission _he thought wirily. He was shocked when no one came, yet immensely pleased, and he slowly came to enjoy the life Suna presented without constantly looking over his shoulder.

"Ahh," Naruto's pleased voice brought Tabito back to reality, patting his stomach in satisfaction. He was surprised at the pile already piled in front of the blonde, more than usual; he mustn't have already had a meal of ramen today.

"Naruto," Tabito hastily began scooping his ramen into his mouth as the child turned to him. "What did you get up to today?"

Swinging his legs enthusiastically as he perched on the stool, Naruto beamed happily. "I went to the park and played a ball game with the kids there, I even scored a goal!" He pushed his finished bowl away from him. "I think I'll go there tomorrow to play again, they invited me back," he clapped his hands together happily.

"I'm happy for you," Tabito scooped the startled child into his arms again, ruffling his hair proudly. "It's good that you're making friends with everyone."

"Hai," Naruto ducked his head slightly, hiding his slightly pink cheeks. He stayed uncharacteristically silent for the rest of the meal, Tabito hastily finishing his bowl so they could head home.

After paying for their night's meal, Tabito followed Naruto out of the stand as they began to follow the familiar path home. The pair travelled in comfortable silence, basking in the night sounds that echoed around them. Closing the short distance between them as he saw Naruto yawn, Tabito gently picked up the boy who promptly leant his head on his shoulder. Rubbing his back soothingly, Tabito slowed his pace so as not to not jostle the blonde, struggling not to yawn himself.

Finally approaching the street of apartment blocks, Tabito proceeded towards the familiar door, gently shifting the now slumbering Naruto in his arms to retrieve his keys. Quickly unlocking the door, Tabito pushed open the door with his back, walking down the dark hallway to Naruto's room and flicking on his light. Unconsciously scrunching up his eyes against the bright glare, Naruto mumbled incoherently in Tabito's arms but didn't awake. Gently prying the small fingers from his jacket, Tabito bundled up the small child and lowered him onto the bed, tucking a thin sheet in around him.

"Goodnight, Naruto," Tabito murmured quietly, smiling at the sleeping child as he backed quietly out the door before turning out the light.

-

Jolting awake in the morning, faint sun rays shining through the gap in his window blinds, Naruto barely hesitated before flinging back his covers. Jumping from his bed, he rushed into the kitchen, hastily rummaging in the cupboards for an instant ramen. Flicking on the kettle to boil, Naruto rushed back into his bedroom, throwing off his pyjamas and replacing with his usual white shirt and orange pants.

Flying back into the hallway, Naruto's small feet barely made a sound as he rushed back into the kitchen to prepare his meal. He passed Tabito in the hallway, who yawned widely before biding him good morning.

"Ohayo tou-san," Naruto managed to mumble out between bites of his breakfast. Tabito ambled sleepily into the kitchen after Naruto and settling into a nearby chair, observing the youth.

"Heading to the park again, now?" he inquired, reaching over the table for the kettle to make himself a coffee – he needed the caffeine.

Nodding energetically in reply, Naruto raised his bowl to his lips, draining the contents. He promptly jumped to his feet, wiping the back of his hands over his mouth as he rushed for the door.

"I'll see you again tonight, tou-san," he cried, slamming the door shut behind him in his haste.

"Ma, he really does need to burn off more energy," Tabito chuckled to himself, settling down to his breakfast.

Naruto rushed along the street which was fast filling with people, beaming at the familiar faces that greeted him happily. He was desperate to reach the playground and resume the game he had been playing with the other locals. He had only discovered the cornered off area mere days ago, stumbling upon it by chance while he was exploring. His small heart swelled in pride as he recalled the other children cheering as he scored a point, claiming he was a natural at the game.

A small part of him wondered if he was somehow cheating in the game. He didn't seem to be playing any different from everyone else, yet the other kids all seemed to tire when they played for a long duration – he hardly felt affected at all. _Must be all the ramen I eat,_ he smiled knowingly, pleased with his discovery.

Veering to the left abruptly, he zoomed down one of his many shortcuts, knocking a trash can flying. _Oops, _Naruto barely paused to glance back at the destruction, before deciding the park takes priority – turning his back on the bin as he raced away.

_Thump_

Flying backwards from his collision – it felt like he just ran into a brick wall – Naruto cussed softly as he rubbed his head painfully, looking up from the ground to give his blocker a well earned glare. He lessoned his expression slightly as he caught sight of how _huge _the man was before tensing up slightly – there was a massive bandaged object hanging on his back. The tall man tittered slightly and leaned over him, a friendly smile plastered on his face – Naruto felt slightly more relieved, relaxing faintly.

"Hey, kid," the man reached a hand down to Naruto, pulling him to his feet. "Do you know what you did wrong?" he asked teasingly, a small sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he grinned a mouthful of large teeth. Naruto hesitated for a second, brushing off his backside.

"Umm," Naruto straightened up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't stop to pick up the rubbish?" he waved his arms frantically behind him. "It wasn't my fault, it came out of nowhere," he crossed his arms across his chest, nodding in affirmation to back up his story.

"Oh?" the man raised an eyebrow, looking faintly amused, "I was talking about the fact that you shouldn't be running around so fast." He glanced behind Naruto, back up the alley, "what about rubbish though?"

"Ahh, nothing really, I was only joking," Naruto laughed nervously, "I'll be more careful when I'm running next time, sorry old man." He began moving past the man to continue on his way, once again being stopped in his tracks when a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder.

He glanced confusedly back up at the man who continued to smile down at him, his hand still on his shoulder rather tightly. "Just watch yourself, ey kid? Don't want another accident happening," he grinned at the small boy cowering in his grasp. Finally releasing his grip, the man stepped backwards, pushing Naruto towards the alley exit. "Off you go kid, have fun," he said almost mockingly, waving the blonde child away.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto quickly faked a small smile before scampering off towards the exit. Once reaching the populated street, he glanced back. The tall man was still standing in the same place, motionlessly watching him depart. Seeing him turn back, the stranger raised a hand casually in farewell before turning and swiftly flitting from the alley, disappearing within seconds.

"What a strange guy," Naruto murmured, eyebrows burrowed. Shaking his head slightly, he placed the conversation before him, restarting his trek to the park.

Slowing his pace to a mere jog when he saw his destination, Naruto couldn't help a wide grin that stretched across his face as he saw a group of children setting up the ball game.

"Ohayo," he cried cheerfully once he was within earshot, rushing to join the other kids who looked up at his arrival.

"Hey Naruto!" echoed through the air as they rushed to greet him, most beginning to squabble about who would get the small blonde on their team.

"Been here long?" Naruto questioned, bending down to tighten his sandals before stretching his legs.

"Haha, only Sakoi," a small unfamiliar boy pointed to the largest of the group, who stood regally before the youngsters. "Everyone else had to wait for their parents' permission, most only just arrived."

"'Kay," Naruto grinned eagerly, joining his selected group on the left side of the field. They had the advantage, facing the buildings rather than the early rising sun.

Play started immediately, it wasn't long before bystanders stopped to observe their furious game. Most of the younger children soon started dropping out, plopping down on the scarce sand patches that were shaded from buildings, and cheering the older children on.

Naruto was one of the smallest players remaining on the field. His small physique was adequate for this game – able to dart around and avoid players quickly. His tiny body did have its drawbacks though – if many players approached at once he had to quickly leave the area or risk being crushed. He had had a couple of close calls already, only barely managing to dive clear of the larger players onslaught.

The game picked up its pace as each player began to get more serious – no team had yet scored a goal. A few of the older children were falling out now, the game comprised of mostly nine-year-olds, and Naruto – he was the youngest child still able to compete.

Watching the numbers in the game continue to drop, Naruto couldn't help but silently marvel at how the others were starting to tire already. His body felt completely fine and refreshed, save for the hot sand that occasionally flicked into his sandals.

"Yes!" screamed an excited voice. Looking around wildly, Naruto saw a tall red haired boy punch the air in victory as he raced away from their goal, the ball visible within its grasp.

Cheers and applause rung out from the captivated audience as the youth ran over to the watching crowd, his assumed parents congratulating him warmly as they embraced the ecstatic child.

"Well, shall we continue?" a vicious looking girl questioned, sweeping her dark blonde hair behind her, eager to resume play. She could only be a couple years older than Naruto at best, yet she displayed a fierce determination to win.

Yells of approval greeted her words, as the game pushed on. Naruto came close to scoring another goal, the children praising him anyway because of his youth compared to the other players.

The game ploughed on until lunch time, ending with a tie between both teams. The blonde warrior like girl had managed to save their team from defeat with a well powered kick to the right of the goal.

"Well done," Naruto commended the other players along with his team, all looking pleased with the results. As the parents and children began to disperse, Naruto rushed ahead to join the older blonde girl, who was walking swiftly away from the game.

"Congrats," Naruto called, racing after her. The girl paused slightly; as if unsure he was talking to her. Finally after a slight hesitation, she slowly turned around, an unfathomable look on her face.

"You're talking to me, shrimp?" she questioned, looking at him in disbelief.

"...Hai," Naruto looked confused as she continued to study him, "you scored a great goal today."

She waved it away impassively, "I guess, it wasn't even that good of a shot though, I can do better," she frowned slightly.

Naruto, now looking slightly awed, stepped closer, unbidden. "Well I and I'm sure, everyone else, thought it was amazing," he smiled encouragingly at her.

"If you thought it was impressive, than you were the only one," the girl snorted stiffly. "I don't know why you're congratulating me though. Your game play though, now that was impressive, you must have awesome stamina, kid," she frowned slightly though as a thought struck her. "No one goes out of their way to talk to me at all, why do you," she looked at him inquiringly, suspicious shining in her bright turquoise eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto looked downright confused before brightening somewhat. "I was terrible compared to you, would you be able to teach me to play better, pretty please?" he turned to her, eyes wide in desperation.

"You... want my tutelage?" she stepped backwards in shock. "You want to actually hang out with me?"

"Really? Does that mean you'll teach me?" Naruto cried out joyfully, latching himself onto the blondes arm. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Hold it together," she laughed, shaking free of his grip, a faint pink tinge appearing on her cheeks as she started to laugh at his enthusiasm. "We haven't even been introduced yet."

"Maa, trust me to jump the gun," Naruto laughed lightly before stretching out a hand. "Osaka Naruto, pleased to meet you..?"

"Temari," she smiled faintly before grasping his hand, "Sabaku no Temari."

"Temari-sensei," Naruto repeated, testing out the name, "I look forward to your lessons," he released her hand, letting his own fall to his side.

"Same," she replied simply, turning to continue on her way. "I can't make it back for a couple days at least, can you wait a few?" she questioned, glancing back at him inquiringly. "I'll get back to you when I have some free time."

"Of course," he chirped, already excited, "you can find me here probably every day!" He puffed his chest out and looked around impressively, "can't let my training slack off, you know, not even for a day,"

Rolling her eyes, Temari nodded in agreement, "I'll come look here then," Temari concluded, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes, "wouldn't want to interrupt your training, would I?" she chuckled.

"Course not," Naruto nodded in agreement, waving goodbye as he headed back to the group of children, still assembling around the area. Temari bade his retreating form a silent goodbye before continuing on her way.

Approaching the cluster of kids, Naruto saw that a commotion was occurring with the few remaining. A couple of the younger children started screaming and running in the direction Naruto was coming from, only to be dragged to the ground by what appeared to be a fine string of sand.

Abruptly the screams cut short, as Naruto finally came within sight of the object that was captivating the kids' attention. A small child – even smaller than Naruto – stood crying before the group. The pitiful look on his face as the older children ran to escape his presence broke Naruto's heart.

Within a minute the small area was deserted – apart from Naruto and the similar aged child. Shuffling over to the weeping boy, Naruto hovered uncertainly beside him, waiting for him to cry himself into silence. As his snivelling drew to a close, Naruto hesitantly placed a hand comfortingly on the boys' shoulder. The similar aged child looked up at him in shock.

"Are you alright?" Naruto peered closely at the small red haired boy, noticing his sleep deprived eyes. Shying out from under his grasp, the boy slowly backed away; fear evident in his eyes.

"What do you want?" the boy mumbled out, still cautiously retreating further, clutching a small bear closer to his chest. _Why didn't the sand stop him?_

Looking at the boy in confusion, Naruto pondered on what had happened to make the boy so wary of other people. "Just seeing if you needed help," he ground out, studying the boy intently.

"Why?" he looked at Naruto, suspicion flashing in his eyes, "Yashamaru is the only one who cares for me," he lowered his gaze, "no one else."

"Well," Naruto hesitated, scuffing his feet through the sand, "If you're alone now, do you want to play with me?" He glanced quickly at the red head, said boy looking confused.

"You... want to hang out with me?" he looked half hopeful, half incredulous.

"Umm, why not?" Naruto grinned, grabbing the boys hand in his own and pumping it enthusiastically. "I'm Naruto!" he beamed happily.

The red head drew his recently shaken hand up to his face, studying it uncertainly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara," he mumbled out, drying his eyes on his sleeve.

"Eh?" Naruto pipped up at the name, his delighted grin becoming – if possible – even wider. "You're related to Temari-sensei!" he yelled, causing Gaara to flinch away instinctively.

"My sister," Gaara looked back at Naruto, "you know her?"

"Yeah," Naruto turned and began to make his way back over to the park, plonking down underneath a tree. "Met her during the game today, she is awesome," he gushed. "She even agreed to train me, so she's on a level even higher than awesome!" he laughed happily.

"I don't talk to her often," Gaara's soft voice barely reached Naruto, the blonde looking over to see that the red head hadn't followed after him.

"Why not?" Naruto frowned, clambering back to his feet, wincing slightly in irritation as his sandals filled with hot sand.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," Gaara managed a small smile to reassure the young blonde – finally beginning to open up.

Trudging back to the red head, Naruto pressed no further, despite his mind whirling with curiosity. He was desperate to find out the reason behind Gaara's obvious family issues. _But it isn't just the family,_ Naruto reflected, watching in his mind once again as the other village children ran from the boy. _He'll tell me in his own time, _Naruto concluded, focussing once again on Gaara, the small boy looking thoroughly embarrassed,

"So..," Naruto broke the tension, looking back at the park, "want to play now?"

At these words Gaara looked highly depressed, gazing longingly at the park awaiting them. "I wish I could," he mumbled miserably, "but I was already due home long ago," he dropped his head sadly."

"Well," Naruto clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "How about meeting back here tomorrow, we can play then!"

Looking up in disbelief, Gaara could not reply, only nodding his head giddily in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow then, my friend, Naruto," he tested the words, finding immense pleasure about speaking of friendship.

"Friends," Naruto grinned, "I like it. Meet back here in the morning, I'll see you then, bye Garra!" he shouted, turning and beginning to run home at his top speed, sending sand flying.

"Friends..." Gaara repeated slowly, ambling home, still attempting to get his head around the most wonderful day in his life.

-

"Report," a gravelly voice ground out, voice laced with authority. A steady dripping sound echoed in the background as a large shadow dropped from a gap in the ceiling, landing quite gracefully in the dark cavern.

"It's as you suspected, Pein-sama, the Kyuubi is indeed residing in Sunagakure." The speaker straightened up, shadow becoming more prominent as they towered over the superior. "I found the whereabouts of his home; he lives with only one other. He should be easy to snatch."

"Hmm," the first voice rapped his fingers against a wall in thought. "Let's not be hasty here, we cannot afford to go after the Kyuubi yet, we aren't organised enough." Footsteps began to echo as the shadow started pacing. "Let's allow him a few more years, keep tabs on him though, Kisame. When the time comes to grab him we can snag the Ichibi as well."

The tall figure began chuckling with pleasure. "We're in luck there, Pein-sama," he sobered up. "I followed after the Kyuubi all of today, he seems to be developing a fast friendship with the Ichibi. We probably won't even have to search for them separately when the time comes to collect,"

"All the same keep a watch on their development," Pein instructed sharply. "The plan to get two birds with one stone will not fail," he lowered his voice slightly; "I will not accept failure."

"As you wish," Kisame leapt from the room, leaving Pein in the cavern.

Deathly silence once more settled throughout the cave. Turning his back on the entrance, Pein began to make his way through the darkness, following the sounds of the constant dripping. After a short walk, light began to illuminate up the cavern, throwing the moss-covered walls into more focus. Approaching a now-visible door, Pein gently pushed it open, hardly breaking stride as he strode into the dimmed room, the door closing softly behind him.

"Yes?" a voice immediately broke out from the side of the room, the question piercing through the darkness like a knife. Turning towards the sound, Pein nodded in affirmation at Uchiha Madara.

"Yes"

* * *

To be continued ^.^

Uhhh,,, really, really sorry for the loooooooong update.

Still without internet, although it's supposedly being repaired this week – FINALLY

Reviews = fuel for a fire. They are very much loved. Thank-you :3


End file.
